Soul Link's: World, Re-Set
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Ryota has gone missing from his home and it's up to Sayaka to and their friends to find him. Or will it be Ryota who find's them first? AN: One shot for now unless I think of more content. ONESHOT


**Chapter ONE - Beginnings**

* * *

Sayaka and Ryota were currently living in a spacious two bedroom apartment; at first a second bedroom seemed to be too much but it hadn't been long till the addition became essential. Ryota often brought work home with him; things he couldn't tell Sayaka. It was a bright and sunny day, one which both had off and had planed to enjoy it with a nice lunch on the balcony.

Sayaka gently held her bag of groceries in her hand and called for Ryota to open the door for her. Minutes passed and he hadn't come to help. A little angry she called again and moved her bag of grouches to one hand and attempted to open the door. She mumbled a few choice words as she kicked the door closed and the bag fell out of her hands at the sight before her.

The place was a disaster; the end table in the hall holding a dish and flowers was on its side. In the living room the sofa cushions were askew and the table with their phone and paper pad and pen hold was on the floor. Ryota was no where to be found.

The kitchen was deserted; Ryota had obviously been in the middle of preparing for their lunch with the salad and bowl on the floor, a knife was embedded into the wall by the entrance just at her hight. Something happened and Ryota, he obviously lost the fight.

Sayaka ran to the phone in the living room and dialled Shuhei's number. "Shuhei, Ryota is missing. THe apartment is a disaster it looks like there was a fight."

"Hold on We'll be right there." Replied Shuhei.

Within the hour everyone was gathered, Shuhei was deemed mission leader after a length call to the captain about Ryota's MIA status. He wasn't happy it happened and demanded he find his brother and bring back his top officer. Sayaka sat on the couch with Nanami and Nao.

As the investigation began and and clues slowly started to become non-existent and knock came at the door. Karen made her way to the door to find no one there but a not taped to the door addressed to Shuhei.

"Shuhei, someone left a note for you. I couldn't see anyone there." Karen said handing over the note.

"Thanks Karen!" Shuhei replied opening the note. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Nao asked.

"It's from Ryota; he says he want's to meet me at the park alone. Apparently he want's to talk to me about something important."

"We can't let you go alone otosan." Nanami exclaimed jumping up.

Shuhei stood by the fountain in the park as the note described. Ryota soon walks up to him with a large smile."Shuhei, arigato I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Where have you been? Your apartment is a mess looks like someone broke in."

"I've been with Yuki nee-chan having coffee."

"Who?" Shuhei asked.

"Yuki Onee chan; you can't have forgotten her. I can't believe this. Onii chan you forgot Yuki! To think she wanted to see you again, it's why I came you know." Ryota frowns.

"Ryota, I don't know her I don't remember any Yuki. I'm sorry."

Ryota can't believe he forgot her, his face shows his anger clearly. Deciding enough was enough he heaves a large sigh and reaches into his inner jacket pocket. Slowly he brings out a gun, cocks it and points it at his brother.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Onii-Chan."

"Will you really shoot me Ryota?" Shuhei notices his hands are trembling.

Shuhei looks his younger brother over again one more time, something wasn't right. He would have never pulled a gun on him if he were in his right mind. The shaking in his hands is still present and his eyes seem glassy and a bit dilated.

"Are you on drugs Ryota?" He asks incredulously.

"NO, no I'm not! Why would you think something like that?"

Before Shuhei has a chance to respond a woman of about his age walks up to Ryota from behind him. She places her smooth creamy hand on his shoulder. Her eyes and hair are both a deep blazing red. Her jean skirt seems impossibly tight just as her red tank top. A loose white long sleeve button up shirt hangs off her shoulders un-buttoned and helps to hid a bit of her curvy figure. Shuhei looks her over again and can't help but admire.

"Ichii Teishi' She says to Ryota and smiles back at Shuhei noticing his curious gaze.

'You're wondering what I did to your little brother iie?"

Shuhei frowned "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. He looks high on something. What did you do to my brother?"

"He's not dead it's more like I have complete control of him. If I told him to shoot you he would no questions. Yes as you can see he'd not feel good about it but he still would.' She taps him on the head 'I just want to get to know Ryota from your point of view. You see I have had my eyes on him for a while now. He would be the perfect person to help me re-set the world. If you came with me and talked with me I could show you my hide out. It's the easiest way to infiltrate. Call out to your friends stationed around and ask their advice."

"Why are you pointing that out? What's the catch?"

"Well you see my hide out is a fortress you'd have a hell of a time getting in with out me, it is the most heavily guarded prison in Japan after all."

Shuhei looks around the park and looks back to Yuki. "I know going with her is risky, but given the fact that it's the most guarded prison in Japan it's the most likely chance of success."

"I'm glad you see it my way. You can come with Ryota and I in my car I'll give you one of mine after our conversation. Now that you all know where it is; it would really be foolish to go there and try to take it on. I have every guard under my control and they take their work very seriously.' She looks to Ryota again and whispers in his ear "Gikyoku; follow me Ryota, your brother will be coming with us to talk."

As they walk up to the large imposing gates surrounding the largest and most guarded prison of Japan they guards salute Yuki and open the doors to allow them to pass. She leads them to a room down the right hall of the first floor. Inside is a coffee table and a couple black leather sofas. On the far wall is a countertop with coffee maker and supplies complete with mini fridge built in.

"Have a seat both of you; Ryota I'd like a private conversation so be sure not to listen or speak."

Ryota takes a seat and instantly his eyes seem to go vacant as he blocks out all sounds.

"Would you like some coffee?" Yuki offers.

"No thanks."

"So tell me what Ryota was like as a kid."

"Well, we grew up in an institution. Ryota doesn't remember our parents at all and never seemed bothered by that fact. He was always very kind and loved to help others. But he was also very crafty when he wanted to do something and knew he'd come across turbulence he knew just how to do things so he'd get what he wanted. Everyone knew it too but he was too cute to deny. It wasn't often he did it and I guess that's why the people there didn't mind."

"Is he well liked by everyone? Anyone out there that would love to kill him or vies versa? Don't want anyone touching him if I can help it."

"No, there isn't he doesn't make it a habit of making enemies. And as for him he could never hate someone that much. He does his job very well and keeps his personal beliefs out.' Shuhei looks over at Ryota and back to her 'How will you undo your command if he can't hear?"

Yuki smiles and walks over to him snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. Gaining his attention she replies "It's easy I don't need to say my commands outlaid. He can be on the other side of the world and I can direct my thoughts to him and he will do as I say. Take him home with you; we've discussed everything we need to.' Yuki looks back at Ryota 'Be sure to do as your brother says but keep in mind my rules come first.' She looks back to Shuhei with a grin 'You don't need to worry about telling him to take care of himself that's all in the auto programming I completed with him earlier. His personal health comes first any and all orders come second. Please take the Jeep Liberty parked out front. The guards will let you both pass not to worry."

* * *

* ARIGATO - Thank You

* OTOSAN - Dad

* ONII-CHAN - Older Brother

* ONEE-CHAN - Older Sister

* ICHII TEISHI - Pause

* IIE - No

* GIKYOKU - Play


End file.
